


Red Whip Marks

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Possession, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro has possessed Dino and Hibari finds himself in a predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Whip Marks

# [Fanfic]: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: D1869: Red Whip Marks

  
**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Authors:**[](http://rukawagf.livejournal.com/profile)[ **rukawagf**](http://rukawagf.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://arisuesei.livejournal.com/profile)[ **arisuesei**](http://arisuesei.livejournal.com/)    
 **Title:** Red Whip Marks  
 **Pairing:** D1869 - Dino x Hibari/Mukuro x Hibari  
 **Rating:** R18  
 **Warning:** PWP, non-con, rape. Not for the faint of heart.   
 **Dedicated to:**  [](http://yamikakyuu.livejournal.com/profile)[ **yamikakyuu**](http://yamikakyuu.livejournal.com/) Happy Birthday!! 

* * *

  
“Mmfm!” Hibari tried to say through his taped mouth. He tried to push the tape off of his lips but his mouth wouldn’t open enough for his tongue to push it out. Nor can his lips separate at all.

“Tsk.. tsk… Do you enjoy this that much, Hibari Kyoya?” said the silver tongued viper that traced the tape on Hibari’s mouth with a light touch of his finger. 

Hibari turned his head to glare at Mukuro. 

But Mukuro held his arms tightly behind him. Hibari’s hands were tied with a whip and he couldn’t do a thing but squirm under the touch of…

“Mmf!” Hibari gasped but quickly bit down his mouth. Hibari’s face flushed as he could feel the blonde Italian’s long tongue wrap his length to lick and suck on it tenderly. When the blonde, completely under the control of Mukuro, obediently lowered his head, Hibari shivered in shamed ecstasy. 

“Kufufu… Your breath is getting heavier there, Hibari Kyoya.” Mukuro teased. Hibari sharply glared up at him. Hibari’s brain quickly thought up of 36 different ways to bite Mukuro to death along with cracking his head open with his tonfa. But he was quickly reminded of his situation when he felt a long finger enter inside him.

Hibari gasped at the sudden intrusion and he tried vehemently to refuse the probing finger. He bit down his teeth in frustration as he looked at Dino sitting in front of him on the same sofa as his, with those blank eyes. 

“Well, Bucking Horse. What do you say when you masturbate with yourself?” Mukuro asked as he held down the squirming Hibari as tightly and securely as possible. Hibari’s eyes widened as his heart started to pound faster when the growing suspicion changed to realization.

“K… Kyoya…” Dino murmured as he spread Hibari’s inside with his two fingers. Hibari winced when he felt himself being stretched. Then Dino leaned forward to kiss Hibari’s taped lips, his tongue hoping to reach inside.

Hibari leaned forward to bite him with no avail. Frustrated, Hibari tried to kick Dino as hard as he can, trying to knock some senses into him... or wake him up somehow. But Dino quickly grabbed both of his legs to spread him further apart, firmly planting Hibari on the Disciplinary Committee's sofa even more, with Mukuro right behind him. 

“Don’t be so impatient. He’ll be inside you… all in good time.” Mukuro promised, giving him his best smiles. 

‘I hate you.’ Hibari mouthed, which came out more along the lines of, “Mmfmmm mmfum!”

“Kufufu… And I love you too, Hibari Kyoya.” Mukuro replied with a light kiss on his cheek. Mukuro grabbed hold of Hibari even tighter. “And here’s my seal of love to you.”

And with that, Dino obediently rammed into Hibari. 

It was like a hard, piercing rod ripping him into two, forcing him to open up to the intruder. Hibari arched involuntary, to which Mukuro held him down again. Hibari could taste the blood tickle down his throat. He had bit his own tongue while he tried to bite down his moan.

“Oh my, was that your first time? I had no idea. I’ll scold your lover for being  _soooo_  slow in returning your love until now.” Mukuro chided. 

‘He’s not my lover.’ Hibari muffled into the tape, even though he was fully aware that he couldn’t communicate with the tape blockading his words. 

“Oh what was that? You wanted it harder? My~ I didn’t know you liked it so rough.” Mukuro said with his this-is-my-gentle-smile-but-I-know-it-creeps-you-out smirk. And with that Mukuro said to Dino, “You heard him, Bucking Horse. Let’s show him how much you love him after all.”

Then the warm, throbbing trespasser started to move inside Hibari. Hibari gasped as he dug his fingers onto the sofa’s cushions. Hibari gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he felt Dino’s long hardness shove itself into him again and again. Hibari could hear Dino panting and moaning, while his hands held tightly onto Hibari’s hip and leg. The force the blonde Italian displayed was tremendous as each push rammed Hibari up against Mukuro again and again. Hibari always knew Dino was strong but now he was forced to realize exactly how strong he was when he wasn’t bound by his useless care for other people. The whip that tied his hands constantly bit into him, squeezing his wrists together painfully. 

Finally, once Hibari started to feel like his bottom half was going to melt in a volcano, he felt a hot liquid shoot inside him, filling him to the pit of his stomach. Hibari shivered too as he felt himself releasing his own built up pressure onto Dino’s hard abs.

Hibari was glad for once that there was a tape on his mouth. If anyone happened to walk by the hallways and heard him moan in his office…. 

Dino, out of breath, slowly pulled out, to which Hibari shivered again at the sensitive friction. 

“Did you enjoy it that much?” Mukuro whispered into Hibari’s ear as he nipped a corner of it. Hibari tried to quickly get out of the hold but it was no use. Mukuro grabbed Hibari’s head and slammed him forward, his head touching the cushion. 

“Well it’s your turn to return his love, Hibari Kyoya.” Mukuro said as he ripped Hibari’s tape out of his mouth and then pushed his head even closer to Dino. Hibari felt his heart sink heavy when he realized what Mukuro meant by that. 

“I'm going to bite you to death.” Hibari spoke, just above a whisper in a growl.

Mukuro chuckled. Mukuro leans forward to whisper, “I’m giving you a choice here. Either you do it yourself, or I’m forcing you to wear this gag. Which do you prefer?” Mukuro asked as he pulled out a mouth gag with a hole in the center.

Hibari glared and growled, “I’ll bite you to death for this.” 

Mukuro nodded patiently. “Yes, yes, I’m sure you will. Now then,” Mukuro smirked. “Eat up.”

Hibari gritted his teeth in anger and humiliation. Trying to forget where Dino had just inserted inside… Hibari hesitantly leaned forward … and licked Dino’s length.

Immediately, Hibari spitted it out. It tasted disgusting and the texture felt revolting. But he instantly felt Mukuro’s hand push his head against Dino’s member again, reminding him he doesn’t have much of a choice, even if Mukuro was offering one. 

Again, Hibari leaned forward and licked it. It was slimy, and slightly salty and bitter. Hibari wanted to gag. However, Hibari heaved a quick determined breath and then swallowed the entire length.

“Ky… Kyoya…” Dino groaned at the sensation and arched forward. His hands were on Hibari’s head, begging him for more as Hibari’s head bobbed up and down. Hibari continued to suck on Dino, hoping it’ll end quicker if he does a good job the first time. Hibari tenderly licks Dino’s length and sucks on the tip all the while his hands bit into the tight whip behind his back painfully. Without his hands, it was hard to keep his balance. 

“Not bad, the Bucking Horse is actually moaning for more.” Mukuro smirked as he watched the two. “And it seems you also want more… down here.” Mukuro said as his finger playfully entered inside of Hibari, squirting out several drops of cum.

Hibari arched at the entry and hissed in fury. “Don’t you dare….”

“Now, now. Let me help you keep your balance.” Mukuro said as he positioned himself up and held onto Hibari’s bound arms. 

Then Mukuro entered, easier this time since Hibari was filled with Dino’s lubrication. “Nng…” Hibari bit his groan down to the minimum at the entry. He can feel himself being filled with that throbbing intruder again. He felt disgusted with himself and the filthy feeling he was feeling. 

“I’m not going to stop until Dino’s satisfied, Hibari Kyoya.” Mukuro reminded him as he thrusted inside again. Hibari gritted his moan back and leaned forward to swallow Dino again. Hibari can feel Mukuro pace himself as Hibari too slowly deepthroated Dino. The blonde Italian began to move his hips to match with Hibari’s sucking and Mukuro thrusted harder and harder each time. 

Hibari gasped into Dino when Mukuro found a specific sensitive spot between his thrusts. Mukuro leaned forward to kiss Hibari’s back neck and said, “Oh my, so this is how you like it, Hibari Kyoya?”

Hibari tried to hiss but failed once Mukuro started resuming his thrusts. Perhaps it was because it was second time around, or because the lubrication gave way to the friction, Hibari wasn’t sure, but it did feel good, despite Hibari’s head denying the logic. The way Mukuro plunged inside him, the way his heart pounded in excitement and how he withered in pleasure by the raw friction; it was like an addictive drug as Dino too thrusted inside of Hibari’s mouth. 

With such raw intensity, Hibari arched as he released his built up pressure. It didn’t take long afterward for Mukuro to groan and fill Hibari’s already full stomach at the same time. Dino too buckled as he climaxed inside of Hibari’s mouth, forcing him to drink a bit while the rest dripped down the corner of his mouth. Hibari slumped to the sticky and wet sofa as the dizziness and drain took over his body. Slowly, his body felt numb, starting from his bound hands and his mind grew blank within the darkness. 

“Kufufu… is that your limit? I’m still not through with you, you know.” 

Those were the last words Hibari heard before he fell unconscious. 

\- * -

When Hibari came to, he got up immediately. He quickly looked around his surroundings to notice that he was still in his prefect’s office. There was no one in the room; the school was let out few hours ago. He was wearing his clothes properly as well. The sun was slowly setting as the sakura petals slowly fell inside the room through the light warm spring breeze that the open window welcomed. Everything looked normal, including the sofa, which remained clean.

He plopped back down on his chair in front of his desk. ‘Was it all a dream after all?’ Hibari wondered as he touched his forehead with his palm. 

That’s when Hibari saw the red whip marks around his wrists and cursed Mukuro’s name in all 6 paths of hell. 


End file.
